That Time at the Beach
by kiwipuppy
Summary: Marinette's class goes on a school trip to the beach on a gloomy day. Takes place the year before Adrien and Alya came to school.


**Author's Note:** My first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic!~ I had fun with this. It takes place the year before Adrien and Alya came to school!

* * *

Marinette had been looking forward to her class's end of year trip to the beach for months. Standing in front of the school, lined up for the bus, she looked at the sky. It was cloudier than she'd hoped, but she was determined to have fun. She stepped up onto the stairs and took a look around.

"Mylene," Marinette said, spotting her shy classmate. Mylene was already seated with someone beside her. Marinette approached her. "I thought we were going to sit together?"

"Sorry Marinette," Mylene squeaked. She fidgeted with the strap of her bag, and looked at the boy sitting next to her. She looked like she might cry. "Ivan asked me, and you never actually did so I thought..."

"It's fine," Marinette assured her friend, with a sigh. She looked over her shoulder. "Can I sit with you Rose?"

"Sorry, me and Juleka are sitting together." Rose replied, looping her arm through Juleka's with a sympathetic look. Juleka let her fringe fall in her face. Marinette rounded her shoulders, and sighed.

"That's right," She mumbled. She looked at the empty seats toward the back of the bus. "I'll be fine on my own. It's not like the beach is that far." Rose, Juleka and Mylene gave Marinette an apologetic look, as she began her trudge to the back of the bus. She plopped herself down on the seat farthest back without grace, and began settling in. She propped her chin on her plam, and gazed out at the clouds.

"That's my seat, get out." An unfortunately familiar voice demanded. Marinette flicked her head around, and glared at Chloe.

"I was already sitting here." Marinette said, steeling her nerves. Chloe laughed the forced fake laugh Marinette hated so much.

"Well me and Sabrina are going to sit here, so go find somewhere else." Chloe replied, waving her hand in a dismissive motion. Marinette bit down the bitter retort on her tongue, and grabbed her bag. She didn't need to get in trouble for fighting with Chloe. She scanned the bus for an open seat. The only spots were in front of her or across the aisle. She chose across the aisle, pressing herself as close to the window as possible.

"You mind if I sit here?" Someone asked after a moment. Marinette looked up. Nino held his hand up in a wave. "Nath's sick, so..."

"I don't mind." Marinette replied. Nino smiled and sat down before sliding his headphones over his ears. He might not be lively company, but at least he was a barrier between Marinette and Chole. Over the course of the bus ride, Marinette came to envy Nino's headphones. Chloe was going on and on about how she had had her first kiss. How magical and perfect it had been when she kissed her beloved Adrien. Whoever that was. By the time they were getting off the bus Marinette was about ready to climb out her window.

"Marinette, let's go swimming." Rose chimed, unfazed by the cloudy sky. "Juleka's going to play football with Alix and the boys, and Mylene wanted to just relax. Please swim with me?"

"Okay," Marinette said, uncertainty slipping into her voice. She looked around. Most people were laying down blankets to sit on, or pulling out games. She hoped she and Rose wouldn't be the only two in the water. "I've got my bathing suit on under my clothes, but do you need to change?"

"Nope, I did the same." Rose smiled. The two girls stripped down to their bathing suits, and walked down to the shore. Rose stuck a toe in and squealed. "It's cold."

"Maybe we shouldn't go swimming," Marinette replied. Rose gave her a puppy dog look.

"Oh, but I want to," Rose said. She thought for a minute. "How about we just run in. It'll be cold, but I think it will be fun too." Marinette chewed on her lower lip.

"Sure." She said after a moment of thought. Rose grabbed Marinette's hand, and the two girls giggled in anticipation. Marinette sucked a breath through her teeth, and they ran screaming into the ocean. "It's so cold! Why did we do this?" Marinette complained, but a few stray giggles betrayed her tone. Soon they were both laughing and wading through the thigh-deep water.

"Um," Rose said after a while. Her face flushed just a hint. "I have to use the washroom, I'll be right back, okay?" Marinette nodded, and Rose waded to the shore. Marinette watched her as she made her way up to the picnic area. She started feeling weird standing alone in the freezing cold water. She made her way to the shore to wait for Rose.

It started to rain. First only a few drops, and then all at once the sky opened up into a downpour. Marinette looked for cover and spotted the pier. She sprinted across the sand to the dry space beneath it. She almost tripped, but caught herself at the last second.

"Hey," Someone said beside her. Marinette looked up.

"Oh, hi again Nino," She said, with a smile. She straightened up and looked out at the beach. "Some rain, huh..." Nino answered with a short hum of agreement. Marinette looked at him, starting to feel awkward in her frilly pink swimsuit. She scratched the back of her neck, trying to find something to say. "What were you doing down here anyway?"

"It's nice," He replied with a shrug. He made a face like he was thinking, and then continued. "Quiet."

"Were you doing something?" Marinette asked, hoping to keep a conversation going.

"Not really," Nino said. Marinette's shoulders sagged by a fraction. Nino shifted, like he was uncomfortable. Marinette wondered if he could sense her own discomfort. He continued. "Thinking about stuff, I guess."

"Okay," Marinette replied. Despite her best efforts to stay conversational, a blunt edge slipped into her voice . There was an awkward lull in the conversation. Marinette sat down on the damp sand, and pulled her knees to her chest. She hoped it stopped raining soon. After a minute Nino sat down beside her. Marinette turned her head to look at him. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but then closed it. Marinette sighed and looked out at the ocean. She propped her arms on her knees.

"Can I ask you something?" Nino said, after a moment.

"Sure," Marinette said, still facing the water.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Nino asked. Marinette's head spun around, her pigtails whipping her in the face. She made a strange, strangled noise at the back of her throat.

"No!" She exclaimed, a deep flush growing across her face. "W-why are you even asking me that?"

"I was just thinking about what Chloe was saying on the bus." Nino explained, holding up his hands in a calming gesture. He made a face. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Oh," Marinette said, calming down a bit. "I thought you were listening to music."

"I was," Nino grimaced. He leaned in towards Marinette with a conspiratorial look. "I don't know if you've noticed this, but Chloe Bourgeois is possibly the loudest person on the planet." Marinette snorted, covering her mouth with her hands. She burst out laughing, and Nino joined in. Once they calmed down Nino's face became more serious. "I just thought I'd ask if you'd kissed anyone to see if it was really as great as she said."

"I guess that makes sense," Marinette replied, still smiling. "So you've never kissed anyone either?"

"Nope." Nino said, adjusting his glasses. Marinette gave a low hum in response, looking back at the water. They sat there for a moment, listening to the rain mingle with the ocean.

"We could kiss," Marinette said, turning back. Nino stared at her for a moment, shock clear on his face. His face flushed just as red as Marinette's, and she waved her arms. "I mean, only if you want to! I was just thinking I was curious too."

"I, um," Nino rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh. He looked at Marinette, who seemed to be shrinking in on herself. "If you want to?"

"Okay." Marinette said in a pinched voice. She turned her body to face Nino, and he mirrored her movements. He leaned forward an inch and the situation crashed down on Marinette all at once. She leaned forward with a sharp movement and felt a sudden pain in her forehead. She wrenched her head back and covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry!"

"Ouch," Nino said rubbing his forehead with the heel of his palm. "It's okay."

"Why am I like this?" Marinette said, feeling tears prick in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was because she was embarrassed or because of the pain in her head. She peaked through her fingers and Nino gave her a soft, sympathetic smile. "How 'bout I just don't move. Can't be clumsy if I don't move."

"Alright," Nino laughed. Marinette lowered her hands and leaned forward ever so slightly. Nino leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. They held that position for a second before Nino pulled away. They sat there for a second looking at each other before Marinette began laughing softly.

"I don't know what I was so nervous about." She smiled. Nino gave her a lopsided grin. She looked out at the beach. "Oh, the rain stopped!"

"Oh, yeah," Nino replied, following her gaze.

"I should go find Rose," Marinette said, standing up and discreetly wiping sand off her butt. She walked out from under the pier and waved to Nino. "See you on the bus!"

"Y-yeah!" Nino replied, hand raised in a wave. He watched her go and smiled. "See you."


End file.
